Dark Knight
by TheWinterMe
Summary: TMNT 2k14 'verse. Raphael goes searching for April, debating if he should join her among the crowds of reporters on the set. Though, he easily makes his decision once he feels the need to rescue her. After all, he's her Dark Knight. Raphril.


_shellheadhedgie from Tumblr had this nice idea that made me want to write this. Thanks! Just some silliness._

 _Disclaimer: I own nothing_

* * *

Raphael shadowed April, the woman who captured his curiosity for the past month, as she and Vern set up the camera for an impromptu reporting in Manhattan. She checked her makeup and hair by using the mirror of the van, while Vern dusted off the lens of the camera and setting it up on the tripod. Other reporting vans soon arrived at the site, and also started to arrange their own equipment. The stealthy ninja cocked his head as the young reporter grabbed the microphone, waiting for the signal from Vern to begin her reporting. He saw the bright smile, pearly white teeth, and the blue irises shining as she began to talk confidently. It was past evening, a bit chilly from the autumn season, when Raphael decided to investigate, curious on how she did her job.

Perching from the railing of an apartment building, he clutched the bulky tan trench coat with his gloved right hand, as the other held a large hat, scarf already around his neck as well as his feet being taped up by cloth bandages. Staring at the items, he debated in joining her, among the crowd and cameras and bright lights instead of just viewing her from afar. On one hand, it could go smoothly and he would successfully surprise her. On the other, it could all go horribly wrong and put his family in danger by one stupid mistake. Deliberating on his options silently, his eye caught various other vans and reporters arriving, becoming even more anxious. Heaving a sigh, he almost opted in backing out, however, when he spotted April finishing her reporting, seeming exhausted, he made his decision.

"Are we done, Vern?" April stepped towards the back of the van, setting down her ear piece and mic inside. "I'm exhausted, and it's past dinner time." She made a grab for her signature yellow leather jacket, cold from the chilled air.

"Well, you knew very well that there would be sacrifices when being in the reporting game, O'Neil." She groaned, scratching her head in annoyance. "Just one more screen time before heading out. And – I don't know – maybe we could head over…somewhere afterwards?" He peeked at her, hopeful, as his fingers flicked at the cords that coiled around his arm.

"Huh? I wasn't listening." She squinted, trying to see something from far off. "Did you see that?" she pointed, "there was this huge shadow over there…" Vern shrugged and continued placing the equipment in the van, readying to go to another spot. As both climbed in the van, April hesitated in closing the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she patted the pockets of her jacket and jeans.

"I think I left my phone back there." Getting out, April slammed the door shut. "I'll be back!" she yelled while running off.

Her cerulean eyes desperately searched for any spot where she could have left her smartphone, as well as trying to remember where she exactly left it. Suddenly, she saw it, sitting on a stoop undisturbed. Stepping closer, heels clicking among the chatter of the other reporters, someone else blocked her view, inconveniently halting her path. Glancing up, April frowned and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, what are you doing on our turf? Thought Channel Six News' set was over there. This is Channel Three's turf." She narrowed her eyes at the heavy set, gray beard man, who snorted at her. Still, she managed to walk around him to quickly snatch her phone. After turning around and taking a few steps, she heard him loudly whistle. "Damn, Darlin'. Why don't you walk away from me more often!" April clenched her jaw and fists, desiring to smack him right in the face. Though, someone else beat her to it, as she heard a strangled cry for help from him. Turning back around, she gasped when seeing a very familiar figure in a huge trench coat, holding the man by the neck with one enormous gloved hand.

As Raphael made his way over to the van, unknowingly, he watched when April ran off. Deliberating whether or not to follow her, he thought it would be a nice surprise to tap her on the shoulder, rather than scare her from the back of the van. As he was catching up to her, he overhead what the man said to her, making his blood boil, veins popping once those offensive words left the man's mouth.

Snatching him by the throat, Raphael growled behind the mask, eyes glaring beneath the hat, desiring to throw him against the bricked building in front of him. However, he didn't want to gain any un-wanting attention. "If I ever hear that again – wherever yer at – I will make ya wish ya didn't say that. Understand?" The man's hands were desperately clutching Raphael's taut forearms, wanting to break free. "Understand?!" The man rapidly shook his head. Before letting the frightened man go, the terrapin inched forward, and whispered something against his ear prior to dropping him on the ground. Instantly, the man scurried away. Raphael grunted before shifting to face April, who only smiled at him, and casually walked over to him to grab his mitten hand.

"Thanks, Raph." He shyly shrugged and looked off to the side. "I mean it Raph, you're the best." Averting his eyes towards her, the corners of his mouth rose. "By the way, what did you say to him?"

"Nothin,' but to screw off." April tugged the sleeve of his coat.

"Want a ride?"

Walking over to the van, April loudly knocked on the window, waking Vern up from his nap. "Open the back," she ordered while pointing. As soon as April entered, Vern felt the van heavily move.

"What the?" He glanced behind him, frowning and hunching once he spotted him. "Oh, great."

"Shut it, Human Nerd," he gruffly replied while taking off his hat and coat and mittens.

"April, what was he doing out there?" April tucked a lock of her dark brown hair behind her ear before turning to face Raphael with a smile, catching his eye.

"Oh, he was just being my Dark Knight." Vern crumpled his brows together, blinking a few times before turning to face her.

"Like Batman?" Raphael snorted.

"Yeah, Like Batman. Now drive already!" The irritated turtle shouted while pounding the back seat, making the camera man groan while turning the key.

"Great, now the talking turtle is making me take orders. Fantastic." April bit her lip, as she continued to smile at her Dark Knight.


End file.
